


Delamination

by Nirtoglycerin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirtoglycerin/pseuds/Nirtoglycerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дезмонду все сложнее отделять себя от Эцио, после каждой сессии в анимусе. Шона это беспокоит. Он предлагает Дезмонду идею, которая может помочь все исправить, но все получается немного не так, как ожидает Шон.<br/> "- Со стороны это кажется так просто. Ты ведь все еще видишь все это с экранов монитора, а это чувствую, понимаешь? Каждый глоток вина и клинок под ребра"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delamination

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - Brotherhood.

Они переезжают на виллу Аудиторе, когда на улице золотится осень. 

Дезмонд озирается по сторонам с любопытством и не замолкает ни на секунду.

\- Смотри, они отстроили церковь. Во время нападения Чезаре в нее попал снаряд и разгромил почти до основания. Эй, а тут была кузнечная лавка.   
Теперь это, видимо, обычный частный дом, в котором живет обычная семейка и даже не подозревает, что я был у них постоянным покупателем. 

\- Эцио, - поправляет Шон машинально.

Дезмонд рассеяно оборачивается через плечо, продолжая двигаться вперед.

\- Что? – спрашивает он и чуть не наворачивается, споткнувшись о широкие ступени, ведущие к особняку.

\- Эцио был у них постоянным покупателем, - поясняет Шон терпеливо, а потом закидывает голову кверху и встряхивается, пытаясь вернуть на место сползающие очки – его руки заняты ящиком с штучками Ребекки.

Дезмонд озадаченно трет затылок и натурально зависает секунд на тридцать. Шон часто видит подобное. Он щелкает языком и с затаенным удовлетворением видит, как Дезмонд вскидывается и начинает часто моргать. 

\- Черт, я снова вижу их.

Шон не хочет знать, кого видит Дезмонд. Ему хватает видеть одного его, чтобы чувствовать себя стремно. Мало приятного, когда прямо перед глазами медленно, но верно человек разваливается на части, а его сознание расслаивается. Шон думает, что уговорит Люси на этой неделе дать Дезмонду день отдыха – ему должно полегчать после крепкого сна. Если Люси согласится, конечно. Шон вздыхает, подталкивает коленом ящик повыше и идет туда, где Люси разматывает провода, а Ребекка неведомым Шону волшебством соединяет все вместе.

***  
По толстым проводам идет электричество. Ребекка уже включает и настраивает оборудование в подвале виллы. Шон стоит на улице и наслаждается минутами отдыха – от него внизу мало толку, он ничего не смыслит в технике. Люси рядом и молчит, ее взгляд устремлен вперед, прямо на витое металлическое ограждение высокой монтериджонской стены и одновременно сквозь него, она выглядит безмерно уставшей, выжатой, словно попавший под многотонный пресс лимон, и полностью лишенной энтузиазма; ее глаза тусклые, а зрачки такие расширенные, что вытесняют радужку, и под глазами темные круги, которые делают ее значительно старше своих лет и совсем ей не идут. 

Шон считает Люси привлекательной. Когда она бодра и полна сил, когда в ней бурлит энтузиазм, а глаза опасно блестят, когда она составляет нереальные расписания на сутки, в которых по тридцать шесть часов, не иначе, и когда она со смехом заставляет его и Дезмонда отдуваться на кухне; даже когда они все ходят подавленные из-за провалившихся миссий или потерянных товарищей, а Люси изо всех сил трет краснеющие глаза, или когда она улыбается грустной улыбкой каким-то своим мыслям – Шону нравится Люси когда угодно, но только не в те моменты, когда она бледная, как тень, тихая и безжизненная. Шон хочет встряхнуть ее хотя бы немного, он даже заготавливает фразу и уже открывает рот, чтобы ее высказать, но с крыши спрыгивает Дезмонд, даже не запыхавшийся после своей десятиминутной пробежки по городу и перетягиванию рубильников. 

\- Размялся? – спрашивает Люси. Она кажется безучастной, но Шон понимает, что на самом деле именно она печется обо всех них больше всего. 

Дезмонд выпрямляет сгорбленную спину и оборачивается, в его глазах совершенно потерянное выражение, а суженные зрачки мечутся из стороны в сторону. Шон тянется к его плечу, но Дезмонд отпрыгивает так быстро, что Шон вообще не уверен, двигался ли тот; его взгляд приобретает осмысленность после нескольких долгих секунд, и он смотрит на свои руки. Шон смотрит тоже и замечает содранную кожу на ладонях и кровоточащие лунки ногтей. Дезмонд встряхивает кистями, как будто от этого ему станет лучше, и на землю из-под его толстовки что-то падает. Оно скрежещет по камню с металлическим звоном и останавливается под ногами у Шона.

\- Что это, Дезмонд? – спрашивает Люси, моргая. 

Шон поднимает предмет и свистит впечатлено: в его руках стальной тонкий стилет с резной полуистлевшей рукоятью и местами проржавевшим насквозь лезвием.

\- Это… - Дезмонд делает неопределенный взмах рукой, описывая в воздухе дугу, - Дядя подарил после убийства Вьери Пацци, а я спрятал его в тайнике в нише…

\- Эцио. – Поправляет Люси, переводя взгляд с Дезмонда на стилет и обратно.  
Дезмонд молчит с минуту, дергает подбородком и кивает.

\- Да, точно, Эцио.

Выглядит это так, будто с каждым разом ему все труднее осознавать границы.

Шон возвращает стилет Дезмонду в руки и усмехается:

\- Если найдешь накрахмаленный воротничок Клаудии или пуговицу с платья Марио, можешь начать коллекцию.

Дезмонд в ответ корчит гримасы боли и дует на руки, и Шон подумывает купить ему пару хороших перчаток, когда в следующий раз сможет выбраться куда-нибудь в город. Люси только вздыхает и зовет их внутрь, обещая Дезмонду заняться его «ранами». А в куче строительного мусора и истлевших обломков Дезмонд откапывает книгу Клаудии, и слова про коллекцию больше не кажутся Шону смешными.

***  
Ребекка вытаскивает Дезмонда из анимуса значительно раньше срока, и Люси возмущается. Пальцы Шона бегают по клавиатуре, а его мозг, как и его компьютер, гудит и греется, пытаясь обработать информацию. Шон не спит уже почти сорок часов и ловит себя на том, что пишет слова со смешными ошибками, иногда его ведет и текст перед глазами смазывается в черно-белое месиво, но Шон встряхивается, чтобы не уснуть, отпивает противный холодный кофе без молока и сахара и продолжает печатать. 

Когда анимус перестает тихонько шуметь, а Дезмонд переносит первый подступ тошноты с тихим стоном, Шон решает, что отдых ему просто необходим – точнее, это решает Ребекка, озабоченная тем самым шумом анимуса, который появился, по ее словам, совсем недавно. Сам Шон совсем не может вспомнить, шумел ли анимус раньше, но он верит Ребекке во всем, касающемся их электроники и позволяет вытащить себя из-за компьютера, потому что ей надо перезапустить и перепроверить все системы.

Шон подставляет Дезмонду плечо – его мутит сильнее, чем обычно, но он встает на ноги самостоятельно и отмахивается от Шона; его зрачки сильно сужены и дрожат, и Шон почти уверен, Дезмонда мутит настолько, что он его даже не видит. Он пошатывается из стороны в сторону и вытягивает руку вперед, держа Шона за плечо. Шон не может понять, опирается он на него или отталкивает. Второй рукой Дезмонд держится за голову.

\- Эй, я в порядке, ладно. Мне просто нужен здоровый сон.

Дезмонд делает несколько шагов и чертыхается, оступившись. Он ругается стыдно и грязно, но Шона больше настораживает, что ругательства на привычном им языке он перемежает с итальянским. Дезмонд оттряхивает перебинтованные руки – ладони почти зажили, но он все еще просит Люси промывать их перекисью и перебинтовывать, Шон думает, скорее из-за желания побыть с ней рядом, чем панического страха за свое здоровье. Бинты грязные, изнутри немного окровавленные и резко пахнут той ядреной мазью, которой Люси его натирает. Дезмонд ругается и идет к столу с едой, разматывая бинты на ходу. Шон следует за ним, чтобы перекусить самому и дотащить Дезмонда до угла, где свалены в кучу спальники – строительного мусора по пути столько, что ногу сломит даже черт, не говоря о Дезмонде, которого откровенно шатает. 

Они заставляют себя съесть по холодному гамбургеру, и Шон обещает себе, что если выберется в город, купит не только пару перчаток, но и походную газовую плиту, чтобы хотя бы изредка есть нормальную еду, а не эту бурду. Шон засыпает сразу, как только ложится, и гамбургер в его животе перестает иметь какое-либо значение.

***  
Дезмонд, выспавшийся и довольный, бодро пережевывает салат из овощей и активно жестикулирует руками.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что в анимусе можно просматривать воспоминания в воспоминаниях. Эй, это вроде как сны во снах! Смотрели «Начало»? Там была такая фишка, как же они ее называли… римминг?

Ребекка давится лапшой из китайской забегаловки и закашливается, Люси фыркает в монитор, а Шон старается сохранить невозмутимое лицо, хотя его самого бросает в жар. Только Дезмонд может ляпнуть что-то такое за столом, при дамах и выглядеть при этом совершенно невинно.

\- Дриминг, - говорит Шон и поправляет очки, скрывая за этим жестом неловкость.

\- Эй, я так и сказал! – отвечает Дезмонд, но Шон совершенно неожиданно вспоминает студенческие годы и больше его не слышит.

Тот парень появляется у Шона на третьем курсе, и он очень близко знакомит его с риммингом. Шон внезапно детально вспоминает их ночи, наполненные одной лишь голой страстью без примеси нежных чувств и прочей белиберды, вспоминает как он сам срывал глотку от несдержанных стонов и как горячий и влажный язык толкался в его задницу, доводя до исступления. Он помнит, как в ответ заталкивал свой член в дырку того парня, как царапал его соски и кусал под правой лопаткой, но ни имени, ни лица парня вспомнить не мог. Наверное, в таких воспоминаниях имя и лицо – совершенно ненужные вещи.

\- Я это все к тому, что Кристина – горячая штучка, - когда Шон встряхивается от воспоминаний, Дезмонд говорит с набитым ртом, а Ребекка смеется во всю мощь своих легких. – Эй, я действительно был в нее влюблен!  
Ребекка резко перестает, мгновенно посерьезнев.

\- Эцио, - говорит она одновременно с Люси и Шоном.

Шон смотрит, как Дезмонд зависает, и думает, что с его восприятием срочно надо делать, иначе очень скоро они запихнут в анимус все-еще-Дезмонда, а на выходе получат бесполезный овощ. 

Дезмонд справляется секунд через пять – быстро, если считать по обычному тарифу. Кивает и встает из-за стола, хлопая себя по колену.

\- Эй, я оговорился, ясно? Я достаточно в себе, чтобы различать прошлое и настоящее.

Ребекка встает вслед за ним, и они вместе идут к анимусу. А Шон осознает, что не может встать – воспоминания сыграли с ним очень смешную шутку. Шон бы посмеялся, если бы член не упирался в ширинку брюк так болезненно и если бы Люси не смотрела на него так укоризненно.

\- Рабочий день начался, Шон, - говорит она.

Шон кривится, хватает недоеденный дезмондов салат и целые десять минут делает вид, что он все еще растущий организм.

***  
\- Эй, Колизей такой огромный, ты видел? – Дезмонд показывает руками и ходит туда-сюда. 

Они стоят на заднем дворе виллы. Дезмонду нужно хотя бы изредка разминаться и дышать воздухом, а Шон просто устал сидеть в затхлом подвале перед компьютером. Он смотрит на Дезмонда и на ночное небо, слушает вполуха и чувствует этот особый ленивый настрой, когда можно послушать или почесать языком, но не двигаться – двигаться не получается.

\- Э, нет, ты не видел! В смысле, на фотографиях все оно не то, да и снизу он кажется меньше. А вот если на самом верху… Я когда забрался туда, у меня перехватило дыхание от восторга!

\- Эцио, - поправляет Шон. 

\- Ладно, ладно, - Дезмонд машет ладонями и морщится. – Когда Эцио забрался туда, у него перехватило дыхание от восторга, доволен? 

Шон улыбается сыто и чувствует, как по телу разливается удовлетворение.

\- Доволен. – Кивает он и улыбается еще шире в ответ на фырканье Дезмонда.

\- Весь настрой сбил. Серьезно, хватит уже. Я не специально, просто ощущаю все это сам и… понимаешь, сложно отличить, когда чужие воспоминая, как свои собственные. Ребекка и Люси давно начали забивать. Может, и ты наконец успокоишься?

Шон хмурится и отталкивается от колонны.

\- Ты серьезно? По-моему, вполне очевидно, что пока ты видишь разницу между собой и своими героическими предками, у тебя есть шанс не потерять рассудок. И хотя я глубоко убежден, что это станет не слишком большой потерей для общества, все, происходящее с нами, говорит об обратном, - Шон театрально хватает Дезмонда за плечи и встряхивает, повышая голос до трагического крика. – Твой рассудок нужен человечеству!

Дезмонд смеется коротко и горько. 

\- Со стороны это кажется так просто. Ты ведь все еще видишь все это с экранов монитора, а это чувствую, понимаешь? Каждый глоток вина и клинок под ребра, каждую улыбку симпатичных девушек и ненавистный взгляд врагов. Я чувствую, как бьется задница о седло при езде на лошади, и как болят пальцы после долгих лазаний по крышам. Я чувствую воду за шиворотом, если сталкивают в реку, и их, врагов, кровь на своих руках тоже чувствую!

Шон награждает его долгим взглядом, одним из тех, после которых все разговоры сводятся на нет в самом неприятном смысле этого слова. Дезмонд взгляд выдерживает и Шон отзывается звенящим от напряжения голосом:

\- Эцио. Все это чувствует Эцио, а ты просто слишком мнительный свидетель. Думай об этом, и все будет в порядке.

Дезмонд мотает головой и тяжело вздыхает.

\- Это не так просто, - повторяет он с такой усталостью в голосе, что Шон ощущает, как у него буквально опускаются руки и подкашиваются ноги. 

\- Попробуй… я не знаю, зацепиться за что-нибудь.

\- В смысле?

\- Ну, вот, скажем, Альтаир. К чему он был привязан сильнее всего? 

Шон не уверен, что зайти издалека хорошая идея, разговоры об Альтаире они прошли еще на том складе, но вот призраки Дезмонда, судя по всему далеко не все времен Эцио.

\- Альтаир… - Дезмонд задумывается ненадолго и выдает не слишком уверенно. – К ордену, к наставнику, к Малику.

\- А Эцио? 

Дезмонд усмехается.

\- Орден для него – пустой звук. Хотя, сейчас, воспитывая рекрутов, он начинает понимать, что это значит. Для него важна семья. Он был очень привязан к Федерико. 

\- Будем считать, что для него семья – эквивалент ордену, - Шон кивает сам себе, будто до этого не был уверен в том, что говорит. – Федерико – это его наставник. А что насчет Малика?

\- Малика? – Дезмонд хмурит брови и жует губы. – Малик у Альтаира.

\- Да, нет же! Малик для Эцио. Кто-то, кто был бы для него, как Малик для Альтаира.

Дезмонд кивает, показывая, что на этот раз вопрос понял, и надолго задумывается.

\- Эцио вообще любвеобильный, - начинает он размышлять вслух через несколько минут. – Он почти влюблялся в каждую встречную девушку, когда был молод. Но особенно сильно… Кристина, Роза, потом Катерина и… Леонардо.

\- А если выбрать только одного? – спрашивает Шон.

\- Кристина была его первой любовью, Роза появилась уже тогда, когда он зачерствел. Катерина… ну ты понимаешь, та самая Катерина, которая стояла на стене перед кучей солдат, задрав юбку, - Дезмонд задорно улыбается. – Эцио, понимал, конечно, что она его не любит, но там все по-другому, - он неопределенно взмахивает рукой и продолжает. - Они все приходили и уходили, а Леонардо был рядом всегда. Знаешь, между ними ведь совсем ничего… такого. Но мне кажется, Эцио любил его совсем не как друга.

Шон кивает.

\- Значит, Леонардо.

\- Ага, он, - соглашается Дезмонд, и несколько минут они молчат, будто разговор исчерпан. Дезмонд ждет, а Шон думает.

\- Понимаешь, - медленно начинает он. – У Альтаира был Малик, а у Эцио был Леонардо. Ты помнишь это, как будто они были у тебя, но их у тебя не было, понятно.

Дезмонд кивает и кривит губы – ему пока ничего не понятно.

\- Ты был влюблен? – внезапно спрашивает Шон.

Дезмонд пожимает плечами.

\- Я рос в лесу, на «ферме», мы там все друг друга ненавидели. А в клубе… ну, знаешь, как там все. Нет, наверное. Не был.

\- Плохо. – Шон вздыхает и мотает головой. – Если говорить прямо, выбор у тебя небольшой – влюбляйся в Люси или Ребекку, и дело в шляпе. Можно и не влюбляться, конечно, но так будет почти наверняка. Близость с ними – то, чего ты не сможешь разделить со своими сверхчеловеческими предками. Это будут только твои воспоминания, понимаешь? 

\- Думаешь, это поможет? – Дезмонд скептически приподнимает брови.

\- Учитывая то, что когда ты вылезешь из анимуса, с ними ты проводишь абсолютно все время, перед твоими глазами у тебя будет прямое доказательство того, что ты это ты. Я не психолог, но рискну предположить, что ты перестанешь забываться. 

Дезмонд молчит несколько минут, и Шон слушает, как ветер гоняет по мокрому асфальту листья. В воздухе пахнет зимним морозом. Шон понимает, что совсем скоро выпадет снег. Он отвлекается, когда Дезмонд проходит внутрь, ничего не говоря. И Шон молча следует за ним.

***  
Первую неделю Дезмонд честно пытается… что-то сделать, но вот что именно, Шон понимает не очень хорошо. Он вроде бы проявляет удвоенное внимание к Люси, и она довольно легко уделяет ему ответное, но то, что между ними происходит, выходит за рамки понимания Шона. Он видит по поведению Люси – она не против Дезмонда, но стоит им перейти прочерченную где-то в самом начале черту, и она отталкивает его так далеко, как только может. И вместо того, чтобы остановиться, и поговорить, Дезмонд повторяет все снова и снова, и это переходит все границы терпения Шона.

Он спрашивает у Люси прямо, когда они выбираются на свежий воздух.

\- Он милый, правда… - отвечает Люси и замолкает с такой молчаливой интонацией, что Шон понимает: больше она говорить не намерена. 

Он раздраженно трет замерзающие руки и вздыхает.

\- Но?

\- Но сейчас не время для всего этого. – Заканчивает Люси резко.

Шон качает головой и рассказывает Люси свою теорию, она выглядит удивленной и согласной, но не убежденной.

\- Если я почувствую что-нибудь, - говорит Люси, глядя в глаза Шона, - хоть что-нибудь, я не оттолкну его. Но ты сам говоришь, что без чувств не выйдет.

\- Выйдет и без чувств, - Шон вздыхает. – Но я не могу принуждать тебя. И его. Сами разбирайтесь, без меня, хорошо? 

\- Я… - Люси замолкает ненадолго, начинает растирать руками озябшие плечи. На улице становится действительно холодно. – Я уже привыкла не обращать внимание на все его… - она крутит в воздухе пальцем, подбирая слова, - ну, ты понял. Он не замечает даже, что говорит об Эцио, как о себе. И я тоже перестала замечать. Почему ты все еще думаешь об этом, Шон?

Шон мрачно сдвигает брови к переносице и поправляет очки.

\- Пошли внутрь, - говорит он вместо ответа и зябко ежится от ветра. – Я благороден и думаю о спасении нашего бедного Дезмонда, но я не настолько благороден, чтобы отдать тебе свой свитер.

Люси хихикает прикрывая ладонью губы и окидывает его взглядом полным наигранного превосходства, когда Шон склоняется в поклоне, пропуская ее вперед.

***  
Снег выпадает через неделю, и вот тогда становится по-настоящему холодно. Спальники хорошие, качественные и рассчитаны выдерживать довольно низкие температуры, но в них все равно холодно, возможно, отчасти потому, что лежать им приходится на ледяном каменном полу. Шон стучит зубами и пытается собрать все свои длинные конечности в один комок, чтобы хоть немного согреться. Сзади напряженно сопят Ребекка и Люси, ведомые, видимо, тем же желанием. 

Темнота в подвале всепоглощающая, плотная и вязкая – Ребекка обещает, что починит этот перебой утром, но Шону не становится легче, потому что утром будет так же темно. Зато Шон может слышать звуки, и эти звуки отчасти успокаивают его, отчасти отвлекают, хотя от зубовной дроби отвлечь не могут.

Проходит, по меркам Шона не больше десяти минут, когда Ребекка начинает приглушенно ругаться. Ругается она так же грязно, как и Дезмонд, но Шону больше не стыдно – он готов ругаться и сам. Шон слышит звук расстегиваемой молнии и как Ребекка наощупь пробирается к Люси. Они помещаются в один спальник и перестают отбивать дробь зубами уже через несколько минут, и Шону хочется ругаться еще сильнее. Он думает, что если не сможет заснуть в ближайшее время, то и сам проберется к Дезмонду, но не успевает, потому что его плечо ощущает тяжесть, а затем Дезмонд ругается – громко и как он любит, перемежая с итальянским.

\- Эй, я надеюсь, ты поставил на меня не ногу? – спрашивает Шон, справляясь с собачкой спальника. Становится холоднее, и Шон ощущает желание поскорее застегнуть молнию. 

\- Конечно, не ногу, - отвечает Дезмонд страдальчески. – Я запнулся своей тягой к человеческому теплу, и вот к чему меня это привело!

\- Ты там жив? Потому что твой хладный труп меня абсолютно точно не согреет, - Шон ежится и распахивает спальник, когда чувствует, как Дезмонд щупает его за щеку, чтобы на этот раз добраться без проблем. Дезмонд укладывается рядом, и Шон некоторое время позволяет спине Дезмонда мерзнуть и не застегивает спальник, пытаясь сделать из спальника Дезмонда одеяло. Когда ему удается расстегнуть его и накинуть сверху, Дезмонд силой укладывает Шона и утыкается ледяным носом в подбородок. 

\- Эй, а что бывает, когда в анимусе лежит больной человек? Вдруг произойдет десинхронизация, если я случайно чихну или кашляну, ты об этом не подумал? 

Шон закатывает глаза, хотя понимает, что Дезмонд этого не увидит, и застегивает за его спиной спальник, невольно придвигаясь ближе. Они согреваются довольно скоро и наконец засыпают. 

Шон просыпается, когда Дезмонд пытается выбраться из спальника. Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять, в чем дело, но когда понимание приходит, Шон ощущает удушающую волну нелепого напряжения. Он медленно убирает руку с бедра Дезмонда, пытаясь нащупать собачку замка, а Дезмонд по мере своих возможностей старается отодвинуться от Шона, потому что его член упирается Шону в бедро, и это не то чувство, которое оставляет совершенно равнодушным. Шон и сам возбужден, и его возбуждение только растет, когда Дезмонд ерзает рядом, пытаясь выбраться из расстегнутого только наполовину спальника. 

Они успешно делают вид, что абсолютно ничего не случилось, и совсем об этом не говорят.

***  
Шон думает, что умудряется пережить период мучительного стыда довольно легко. Дезмонд постоянно лежит в анимусе, и это странным образом вызывает у Шона удовлетворение. К тому моменту, когда он считает, что проблема изжила себя, он может общаться с Дезмондом без неловкости. 

Он стоит на снегу, потирая плечи, и смотрит, как Дезмонд прыгает по крыше виллы на фоне темного неба. Шону кажется, что Дезмонду тепло, потому что, нет его дыхание остается ровным, словно это все-таки он, а не Эцио прыгает по крышам каждый день с шести до двенадцати, но его щеки краснеют, и этого хватает Шону, чтобы думать, что Дезмонду тепло.

Дезмонд прыгает с крыши, когда Шон окончательно замерзает, и останавливает своим молчанием позади. Шон оборачивается и понимает, что лучше бы он этого не делал, потому что Дезмонд собирается что-то сказать, а с того-самого-неловкого-утра их разговоры вообще не заканчиваются хорошо.

\- Помнишь, ты сказал, близость поможет… - Дезмонд хмурится и переступает с ноги на ногу.   
Шон понимает, куда этот разговор идет, но все равно кивает, показывая, что готов слушать.

\- Я хочу. С тобой. – Дезмонду неловко, Шон видит. Но когда он это произносит, намерение звучит ясно и уверенно, а Дезмонд не мнется, как барышня и не краснеет, и Шону кажется, что он подумал обо всем очень хорошо.

\- Признаться честно, такой вариант я не учитывал, - выдыхает Шон и задумывается, прислушиваясь к себе. - Только не жди от меня каких-то шагов, я совершенно не разобрался, как это работает за свое короткое студенчество.

Дезмонд усмехается и кривит губы, и Шон понимает, что обращает на них более пристальное внимание, чем обычно. 

Первое, на чем Шон концентрируется, это шрам. Шон вообще перестал замечать его день на пятый или шестой знакомства с Дезмондом, но сейчас видит снова. Дезмонд оказывается ближе не неожиданно, под его ногами хрустит снег, и Шон смотрит прямо в темные глаза все это время. В глаза и на губы. Хотя, возможно на губы чуть больше, чем на глаза. Или, если говорить откровенно, в глаза Дезмонду он смотрит всего пару секунд, а потом снова на губы. 

\- Эй, я собираюсь тебя поцеловать, - говорит Дезмонд, как кажется Шону, на всякий случай. 

Шон фыркает и тянется сам, и ему приходится схватить Дезмонда за ворот толстовки, потому что его неожиданно ведет. Дезмонд целует медленно, будто пробует на вкус дорогое вино, шарит языком во рту Шона и вдруг подчиняет. Шон не против, потому что от прикосновений языка Дезмонда по телу проходят волны дрожи, а внизу живота клубится вязкое густое желание. Он пытается возразить, когда Дезмонд отрывается и дышит ему в шею. Его дыхание горячее, сам Дезмонд тоже горячий, и Шон думает, что Дезмонду и правда тепло. Шон расцепляет пальцы, которыми сжимает воротник толстовки Дезмонда и позволяет руке упасть вниз.

\- Я не хочу скрывать. – Говорит Дезмонд, его голос становится чуть-чуть хриплым, и Шону это неожиданно нравится. – Они все равно сразу узнают, тут негде прятаться.

Шон не возражает. Он притягивает Дезмонда в еще один поцелуй и наконец проводит языком по шраму на губе. Ему нравится, как это ощущается.

\- Но начнем мы определенно с того, что будем спать в одном спальнике.

Шон растягивает губы и кивает.

\- Определенно.

***  
Проблема оказывается в том, что целоваться можно часто и много, но с каждым разом это вызывает такое дикое желание, что у Шона едва хватает самообладания, чтобы не начать срывать с Дезмонда одежду прямо под открытым небом, на снегу. Судя по тому, как Дезмонд прикрывает глаза и сжимает руки, давя ногтями на кожу, Шон борется с этим желанием не в одиночку.

Если вспомнить, у Шона никого нет уже очень давно, и примерно столько же он не касается себя всерьез. Работы много, и в самом прямом смысле этого слова, в какой-то момент Шон так увязает в ней, что потребности такого рода отходят на задний план.

Дезмонд, если подумать, вообще проводит в анимусе все время, а когда вылезает из него, перекусывает и сразу заваливается спать. И это не говоря уже о том, что остаться наедине с собой, в общем-то, негде. 

Все это оказывается скверно, особенно если учесть, что Дезмонд буквально трахает его языком за неимением возможности сделать это с более интересной частью тела, и Шон плывет в прямом смысле слова. Его лопатки прижаты к холодной колонне, а Дезмонд нависает сверху, хотя они примерно одного роста, и Шон даже немного выше. Руки Дезмонда сжимают бедра Шона через брюки, разводят ягодицы в стороны, то и дело проводя ладонью через ткань по дырке. Член Шона стоит колом, и он неосознанно трется им о стояк Дезмонда. Шон отвечает на поцелуй охотно и чувственно, покусывает губы Дезмонда, когда тот его отпускает, и не может сдержать стон, когда Дезмонд с силой проводит ладонью по позвоночнику, спускаясь до самого копчика или чуть ниже.

\- Сделай так еще раз, - ошарашенно просит Шон, и его прошибает током от повторного прикосновения.

Дезмонд тянется за поцелуем, но Шон упирается носом ему в шею, рассеяно зализывая оставленную ранее метку. 

\- Пусть, - Шон сглатывает, - девочки отправятся в магазин. Как думаешь, они послушаются без вопросов?

Его голос звучит ужасно, но Дезмонд задерживает дыхание и вжимает бедра Шона в свои. Шон не сдерживает стона и сильно кусает Дезмонда в шею. Дезмонд лыбится в ответ.

***  
\- Что? – переспрашивает Ребекка. 

Шону сложно угадать, с какой эмоцией она это делает. Он занят тем, что сгорает от стыда, но стыд каким-то неведомым образом только распаляет желание. Он случайно перехватывает взгляд Люси, которая только открывает и закрывает рот, абсолютно точно шокированная.

\- Мы собираемся заняться сексом. Здесь. Сейчас. – Повторяет Дезмонд. 

Шон даже рад, что так получилось. Еще более неловко было бы, если бы они все-таки трахнули друг друга там, на снегу, а девочки вышли бы подышать и… В общем, Шон думает, что получилось очень даже неплохо, особенно учитывая тот факт, что Люси хватает Ребекку под локоть и, накидывая на ходу пальто, говорит, что у них есть два часа.

Шон не видит, успевают они подняться и зайти за поворот прежде, чем Дезмонд стягивает с него свитер и принимается выдергивать заправленную рубашку из брюк с особой остервенелостью. Шон думает, что они оба дошли до точки и прощает ему это.

Он тоже раздевает Дезмонда и очень скоро они оказываются у спальников. Кожа Шона покрывается мурашками от холода, но Дезмонд оказывается горячим, как печка, жадным и распаленным. Он водит по вытряхнутому из одежды телу Шона ладонями, и в его глазах такой голод, что Шон ощущает его буквально. Он возбуждается еще сильнее от быстрых отрывистых прикосновений, хотя несколько минут назад ему казалось, что больше просто некуда. Когда он отрывается от Дезмонда и голова немного проясняется, он хрипит, загнанно дыша:

\- Смазка и…

Дезмонд лезет в карман брошенных неподалеку штанов и вытаскивает презерватив.

\- Смазки нет, придется так.

Шон кивает и берет ладонь Дезмонда в свои руки, поднося ее ко рту и посасывая пальцы. Дезмонд выдергивает руку через минуту, взгляд его дикий, и Шон ерзает под ним, пытаясь улечься поудобнее, но не успевает: Дезмонд гладит дырку пальцами, раздразнивая желание Шона, и резко вводит один палец, гладит и задевает чувствительную точку у него внутри. Шон выгибается и откровенно стонет, вскидывая бедра и расставляя шире колени. Дезмонд добавляет второй палец и растягивает его какое-то время, пока Шон не расслабляется и не сдерживается с трудом от того, чтобы начать насаживаться на пальцы самому, и не хлопает его по руке.

\- Хватит, - говорит он. Его голос звучит как приказ, и Дезмонд подчиняется.   
Разрывает упаковку, чтобы надеть презерватив и сплевывает на ладонь, растирая слюну по латексу. Он направляет член в Шона, но резко останавливается и склоняется над ним, целуя в губы.

\- Прости, что не спрашиваю у тебя, - шепчет Дезмонд, его губы перемешивают слова с поцелуями по всему телу. – Мы обязательно попробуем и наоборот, просто… 

У Шона из легких выбивает весь воздух, когда Дезмонд входит в него одним быстрым толчком. У него не хватает терпения подождать, и хотя, это не было бы лишним, Шон не возражает против быстрых прямых толчков, от которых становится тяжело дышать. Он давно не девственник там, хотя из-за отсутствия секса в его повседневной жизни, ощущаться все будет особенно сильно, но Шон даже за, потому что вот он – момент, которого они оба ждут целую неделю – этого оказывается очень много, намного больше, чем Шон может себе представить и определенно больше, чем может выдержать.

Дезмонд сбивается почти сразу, принимаясь вколачивать Шона в спальник и каменный пол, он трахает его резко и не нежничая, и Шон ощущает как с каждым толчком тело погружается в дурман, как буквально каждое прикосновение чувствуется им особенно сильно, как будто он нажрался возбуждающих таблеток и обычный хлопок друга по плечу заставляет забываться экстазе.

Шон чувствует, как внизу живота возбуждение сгущается и закручивается в большой и очень болезненный узел, он шипит и стонет, не сдерживая глотку, когда Дезмонд входит в него особенно глубоко, и кончает сразу же, когда рука Дезмонда проходит по его члену.

Оргазм яркий, Шон буквально ощущает, как в голове взрывается фейерверк. Его оглушает: цветами и звуками, сердце в груди бьется гулко и быстро, Дезмонд под боком улыбается сыто и довольно, облизывает губы Шона почти лениво и падает рядом, натягивая второй спальник сверху, как одеяло. Шон думает, что девочки скоро вернутся и надо встать, собрать одежду, желательно одеться, но его не хватает ни на что, поэтому он просто засыпает, притянутый Дезмондом к горячей груди. 

***  
Дезмонд в анимусе проводит все меньше времени и возвращается все более уставшим. Ребекка поясняет Шону – это из-за того, что воспоминания становятся более тяжелыми. 

Шон перестает задавать вопрос, все ли в порядке с Дезмондом, после того как тот срывается однажды и долго кричит на Шона по поводу того, что с ним нихрена не в порядке и что он ничего этого не хочет – ему плевать даже на мир и уж тем более на ассасинов и тамплиеров, он просто хочет поспать больше шести часов. Заканчивается все тем, что Шон затыкает Дезмонда поцелуем и дотаскивает до спальников, где тот благополучно отрубается, едва приняв горизонтальное положение.

Шон перестает волноваться, когда Дезмонд, вернувшись в очередной раз, встает, пошатываясь, и первым делом добирается до Шона, тычется лицом в шею и губы и целует. Он говорит, что обычно подолгу не может отделить реальность от анимуса, но оказавшись в руках Шона, все становится на свои места, как внезапно сложившаяся воедино картинка паззла. 

Шону кажется, что они все ближе к разгадке, что Эцио уже почти показал им, где лежит яблоко, и он уговаривает Дезмонда поднапрячься и сделать последний рывок. Уговоры его мешаются со стонами и запахами секса, поэтому Шону кажется, что он может быть убедительным.

Первое доказательство того, что, несмотря на весь этот недосып и стресс, Дезмонду лучше, Шон получает, когда слушает про Лукрецию и Чезаре. Дезмонд говорит, что «Эцио натурально офигел, узнав про них. У него самого есть сестра, и чтобы хотеть ее в этом плане... Понимаешь, никогда!» 

И Шон помнит, как хватает его за руку и ведет к спальникам под девчачьи «Только не снова…!» Шон с трудом может вспомнить, успевают ли они сбежать, пока он раздевает Дезмонда, зато замечательно помнит, как вбивается в него в рваном темпе, прикусывая кожу на плечах и ключицах, на шее и под подбородком, саму линию подбородка и уши, и губы, и язык. Шон принимает эту победу на свой счет, и Дезмонд, все еще зависающий и не-совсем-в-норме, на глазах восстанавливается, сливается, становится цельным и единым. И Шон тонет в той страсти и нежности, которая бурлит в нем, не находя выхода. И Дезмонд тонет вместе с ним, захлебываясь в тихих стонах. 

Шон думает, когда все закончится, они снимут чистый номер в хорошем мотеле и не выберутся из кровати пока сил на секс больше не останется. Он посвящает Дезмонда в свои планы, улыбаясь развязно и широко и наслаждается тем, как радужка Дезмонда почти полностью вытесняется расширенными зрачками. 

А потом он сосредотачивается, потому что путь предстоит неблизкий, а умереть в аварии – очень глупо для них. 

Они едут в Рим, и Шон не знает, что его там ждет.

Он чувствует себя спокойно. Пока они не находят яблоко. 

Пока Дезмонд не убивает Люси.

Пока он не оказывается запертым в своем собственном сознании, подключенный к анимусу.


End file.
